


Looking at You

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, pre-I am Number Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Setrakus Ra just really doesn't want to ask Celwe out.





	Looking at You

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of spins off of my early work Looking at Me. I use their Elder names because their the names that are used and this is short.

“You should go for it,” Pittacus told me as Celwe danced in front of us. “She likes you. Everyone knows it.”

                I looked over at him, my stomach flipping. He was playing with his legacies, a dancing fire girl in his hand. Maybe I didn’t want to. Maybe I just wanted to stay here with him. Maybe I wasn’t ready to leave.

                I didn’t say any of that. “So what?”

                He gave me a curious look. I was supposed to want to go up to her and ask her out. It was weird not to. Pittacus would if it was him.


End file.
